Una Seconda Opportunità
by lexie2
Summary: Lex si trova vedovo con due bambini piccoli. I sogni romantici di Chloe con Clark sono distruti. L'amore appare dove meno lo aspettano, ma osarano rischiare i loro cuori un altra volta?
1. Tragedia

**TITOLO**: Una Seconda Opportunità

**AUTRICE**: lexie

**PUBBLICO**: maggiore di tredici anni

**SPOILER**: Lexmas

**SOMMARIO:** Lex si trova vedovo con due bambini piccoli. I sogni romantici di Chloe con Clark sono distruti. L'amore appare dove meno lo aspettano, ma osarano rischiare i loro cuori un´altra volta?

Tutti i personaggi di Smallville e di Superman appartengono a Comics di CC e Gough & Millar.

Ecco i primi tre capitoli che credo dovrebbero essere letti insieme perché preparano il terreno per quello che accaderà dopo. Sebbene c´è del dramma e dell´angoscia in questa storia, è una fic piuttosto romantica.

**¨UNA SECONDA OPPORTUNITÀ¨**

**CAPITOLO 1**: Tragedia

Natale era stato sempre una celebrazione speciale dai Kent. Era un momento per condividere con quelli a cui tenevano molto e quell'anno non era affatto differente. Il fatto che Jonathan fosse senatore da cinque anni non aveva cambiato nulla, i Kent erano rimasti la stessa famiglia affettuosa e generosa di sempre.

Come ogni anno Martha si era occupata dall'organizzazione del pranzo della notte di Natale, dai pachetti regalo e le decorazioni alla cucina casalinga. Come i due anni precedenti aveva avuto Chloe per aiutarla. Martha era felice per Clark poiché dopo tanti anni a sognare Lana sembrava avere trovato in Chloe qualcuno che lo capisse completamente.

Nel frattempo, il miglior amico di Clark- Lex - aveva sorpreso la società di Metropolis e di Smallville sposando Lana e trasformandosi in un cittadino di classe media in un attimo. La sua decisione aveva determinato l´allontanamento finale fra lui e Lionel ma aveva reso Lex molto felice. Gli sposi erano stati benedetti già con un figlio, Alex, e stavano aspettando una figlia.

Erano le tre in punto della mattina di Natale e Jonathan stava salutando il loro ultimo ospite.

"Grazie per essere venuto, Joe. Mi ricorderò di ciò di cui abbiamo parlato e puoi star sicuro che proporrò la mozione nella prossima sessione al congresso. "

"Grazie, Jonathan. Buon Natale! "

"Buon Natale anche a te, Joe, "aggiunse Jonathan prima di chiudere la porta. "Bene… è stata una riunione fantastica, cara. Peccato che l'ospite d´onore abbia dovuto andarsene via all'improvviso. Vuoi che ti dia una mano a riordinare? "

"Non ti preoccupare, papà. Potete andare a letto. Posso riordinare in un batter d'occhio, " rispose Clark.

"Figliolo, ti dispiace se Chloe ed io ti lasciamo solo? Siamo preoccupate per Lana. Lex l´ha portata all'ospedale intorno alle otto e non ha ancora telefonato, "disse Martha preoccupata.

"Certo, mamma. Andate pure! Io me la cavo da solo. "

"Vado a cercare la macchina, Signora Kent, " disse Chloe, prendendo il suo cappotto, i suoi guanti e la sua sciarpa. "Arrivederci, Clark, "disse dalla porta.

Siccome aveva nevicato pesantemente tutta la notte e Chloe non era voluta finire in una fossa, arrivarono all'ospedale mezz'ora dopo avere lasciato Jonathan e Clark. Martha scese della macchina prima con un brutto presentimento.

"Attenzione, Signora Kent!" esclamò Chloe vedendo una macchina svoltare pericolosamente verso lei. "Sta bene? "le chiese senza fiato.

"Sì, Chloe, sto benissimo., "rispose Martha tremante. "Mi dispiace molto se ti sei spaventata. Ma… non posso spiegarlo… Mi sembra come se qualcosa non vada…, " disse la mamma di Clark balbettando.

"Lo scopriremo presto, Signora Kent. Andiamo. "

Martha si affrettò alla stazione delle infermiere e, presentandosi, chiese notizie sullo stato di Lana Luthor. La risposta fu un silenzio pieno di significato e uno sguardo di preoccupazione sulla faccia della giovane infermiera.

"Posso chiederle qual è il vostro collegamento con la Signora Luthor? "

"Non siamo parenti se è quello che sta chiedendo ma amo lei e suo marito come se fossero i miei propri figli, " rispose Martha nervosa. "Perchè? Che cosa è accaduto? "

"Sa se hanno qualche familiare con cui possiamo metterci in contatto? "

"Noi siamo la loro famiglia, "disse Martha appassionatamente.

"Allora, dovrebbe venire con me, signora, "mormorò, prendendola delicatamente dal braccio. "Spiacente, signorina. Dovrà aspettare qui. C´è una caffettiera là se vuole una tazza, ¨ disse l'infermiera a Chloe.

"La ringrazio, "rispose Chloe accigliandosi.

L´infermiera portò la Signora Kent all´ala di maternità e si fermò a due passi dalla stanza di Lana.

"I medici hanno fatto tutto quello umanemente possibile per lei, Signora Kent. Purtroppo, aveva perso molto sangue… . "

"E il bambino? "ha chiesto Martha in lacrime.

"È una bambina perfettamente in salute, signora. Ma è lui per cui siamo preoccupati. Rifiuta di lasciare il fianco della Signora Luthor e nessuno ha avuto il cuore di strapparlo via dal letto. Forse ascolterà Lei… "

Martha entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di lei. Lex teneva la mano senza vita di Lana contro la sua guancia e piangeva silenziosamente. Vederlo così stringeva il cuore. La vita era stata raramente gentile col ragazzo e quando lui aveva pensato di avere trovato la felicità che si meritava, Dio aveva scelto di dargli un altro brutto colpo.

Lex sentì la mano confortante della donna sulla sua spalla e la coprì con la sua, girando la testa un po'intorno.

"Mamma? "chiese Lex singhiozzante, ricordando il sogno che aveva avuto quella notte di Natale quando si era dimesso dalla candidatura del senato.

"No, caro. Sono Martha Kent, "rispose materna, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.

"È… lei è…, "balbettò Lex, guardando Lana che era immobile.

"Lo so, tesoro. "

"È tutta colpa mia… Lo sapevo… Io sapevo che questo sarebbe accaduto… "

"Sei esausto, caro. Non è colpa di nessuno, Lex. "

"Non capisci, Martha. Io avrei potuto evitare questo. Mia madre me lo aveva mostrato… L´ho uccisa! "

"Non dire così, Lex. Lana ti amava e sono sicura che non si sarebbe mai pentita di averti sposato. Avete avuto una vita meravigliosa insieme e hai ancora due bei bambini che hanno bisogno di te, Lex.

"Sai, questa è stata l'ultima cosa che mi ha detto prima che morisse. È morta tranquillamente…, "disse Lex, i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Sono sicura che sapeva di stare lasciando i suoi angeli nelle mani migliori, caro. Ora, è tempo di dirle addio, tesoro. "

"Perché! "gridò. "Perché la mia vita è sempre così piena di dolore? Quando smetterò di pagare i peccati di mio padre? "

Martha non potè trovare le parole giuste per confortare il suo cuore spezzato e fece l'unica cosa che le venne in mente, strinse il suo corpo fragile in un abbraccio affettuoso e lo guardò scoppiare in un pianto afflito.

Nel frattempo, una Chloe sbalordita e commossa si laciò cadere su una sedia fuori della stanza di Lana. Sembrava che lei e Lex fossero nati per soffrire. Solo Dio sapeva quanto le era costato fare la faccia felice quel Natale quando il suo cuore stava andando in pezzi. Mai nei suoi sogni più selvaggi aveva pensato che Lois e Clark avessero un rapporto romantico e la confessione di sua cugina era stata una vera notizia bomba.

"Chloe? "chiese Martha tentando di chiamare l'attenzione della giovane donna. "Chloe? "ripetè, scutendola un po´.

"Spiacente, Signora Kent. Non l´avevo sentita. Come sta Lex? "

"Completamente distrutto, cara. Potresti farmi un favore? Chiama Clark- o sarà meglio che tu parli con Jonathan per prima cosa; lui saprà come dargli la notizia. "

"Non si preoccupi, Signora Kent. Lo farò. E Alex? Vuole che lo porti da me? "

"Non ti disturba, Chloe? "

"Per niente. È carino. Lei resta qui stanotte? "

"Sì, cara. Gli hanno appena dato un sedativo forte e lo stanno lasciando dormire in una stanza libera fino alla mattina. "

"Va bene. Sarò a casa mia nel caso che Lei abbia bisogno di qualcosa. Ci vediamo domattina, Signora Kent.


	2. Feriti

**CAPITOLO 2**: Feriti

Chloe andò all'ospedale la mattina seguente venne accolta da una Martha sorridente che teneva la bambina nelle sue braccia.

"Non è una bellezza, Chloe? "chiese Martha con voce tremula.

"Posso tenerla, Signora Kent? "

"Certo, "rispose, dandole la bambina.

Chloe guardò come dormiva e sentì qualcosa di dolce nel suo cuore. La bambina sembrava così innocente e vulnerabile, completamente ignara della tragedia che aveva circondato la sua nascita. Chloe non si domandò come se la sarebbe cavata Lex da solo con due piccoli bambini quando doveva essere veramente distrutto.

"Dov´è…, "iniziò a chiedere Chloe.

"Lex? Sta firmando i documenti che riguardano Lana e i moduli per portare Lilly a casa. Quanto a come sta veramente… Sono preoccupata, Chloe. Questa mattina assomigliava al suo antico io, ha indossato quella maschera di freddo controllo che conoscevamo prima che lui sposasse Lana. "

¨È il suo meccanismo di difesa, Signora Kent. È impaurita di che cosa potrebbe fare? "

"Spero che non scelga la cattiva strada questa volta, Chloe. Non so veramente che cosa è accaduto fra lui e Lionel la notte scorsa ma prima che si addormentasse mi ha detto che aveva pregato Lionel che lo aiutasse e lui si è rifiutato. "

"Che cosa si poteva aspettare da un padre insensibile come Lionel? "

"Non ho mai capito il loro rapporto contorto. "

"Eccolo, Signora Kent, "disse Chloe a voce bassa.

"Chloe, ti ringrazio per essere qui, "disse Lex con un tremito nella sua voce.

Guardando sua figlia, che aveva appena cominciato a piangere, con adorazione tese le mani affinchè Chloe gli dessi la bambina.

"Eccolo, amore, "disse a sua figlia, mettendole il ciuccio nella sua bocca senza denti e dondolandola con dolcezza. " Assomiglia a sua madre, vero? "chiese con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Assomiglia a voi due, Lex. È un angelo, "rispose Martha commossa . "Andiamo. Chloe ha parcheggiato qui vicino. Resterai nella fattoria, Lex. E' tutto a posto, " gli disse Martha.

Il percorso fino alla fattoria fu tranquillo ed il silenzio nell'automobile fu interrotto soltanto da un gorgoglio occasionale dal sedile posteriore. Chloe si fermò vicino alla recinzione e vide Jonathan avvicinarsi alla macchina.

"Benvenuto, figliolo, "gli disse abbracciandolo paterno.

"Grazie, Signor Kent, "disse Lex turbato.

"Ho portato su la sedia a dondolo di mia madre e la culla nella quale ho dormito quando ero bambino. Puoi usare la stanza di Clark per il tempo che vuoi, figliolo, "disse Jonathan ad un Lex senza parole.

"Avanti, caro. Dovresti andare al letto.Chloe? "

"Sì, Signora Kent. "

"A proposito di Alex…, "disse a voce bassa.

"Glielo porto stasera? "

"Penso che sia più saggio. Nonostante la nostra voglia di proteggerlo, non possiamo nascondergli la verità per sempre. "

"Ci vediamo verso le sei. Va bene così? "

"Ti ringrazio, Chloe, "disse Martha, salendo sulle scale verso la porta-zanzaniera.

Chloe salì in macchina, accese il motore e guidò per un tratto finché non potè più controllare le sue emozioni represse e dovette fermarsi. Pianse lacrime amare per venti minuti per Lana, Lex, i bambini e la sua propria vita romantica patetica.

Avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno che l'amasse veramente e la rendesse felice?


	3. Addio

**CAPITOLO 3**: Addio

Chloe portò Alex alla fattoria come aveva promesso e fu testimone a distanza dell'abbraccio e dei baci fra il padre ed il figlio. Scese le scale sopraffatta dalle emozioni in tempo per sentire il ragazzo chiedere: "Mamma è in cielo come Shelby? " Come sono innocenti e saggi i bambini!

Il funerale avvenne la mattina seguente nel cimitero locale di Smallville. Fu una cerimonia privata organizzata da Jonathan a cui soltanto quelli più intimi assistettero. Clark, che era stato richiesto a Metropolis la notte in cui Lana morì, era ritornato per la cerimonia così come Nell e suo marito, Dean .

La cerimonia si stava svolgendo tranquilamente finchè arrivò il momento nel quale il feretro doveva essere portato giù. Chloe, che stava in piedi vicino a Lex, lo sentì diventare teso e, temendo che sarebbe crolato, gli prese Lilly dalle braccia. Fu in quell´ istante preciso che si accorse che lui non stava osservando il feretro ma un punto lontano. In piedi, vicino ad una limousine c'era l´inconfondibile Lionel Luthor. Chloe vide lo sguardo di odio puro negli occhi di Lex e, percependo le sue intenzioni, afferrò la sua mano e gli bisbigliò appassionatamente: "Ti prego, non lo fare, Lex. " Lui spostò i suoi occhi verso di lei e, leggendo la richiesta nei suoi, si distese. "Hai ragione, Chloe. Non è il momento, "rispose, baciando con dolcezza la testa di Lilly.

Clark guardò i suoi due vecchi amici ed sentì una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco. Le cose stavano cambiando decisamente troppo velocemente.

Che ne pensate finora? Per favore, fatemi sapere il vostro parere.


	4. In Piedi

CAPITOLO 4: In Piedi

Due mesi dopo Natale Lex decise che era arrivato il tempo di andare avanti. L´assistenza di Martha e la forza di Jonathan lo avevano aiutato a sopportare l'esperienza più difficile della sua vita dopo la morte di sua madre -e non era sicuro di poterli risarcire per tutto quello che avevano fatto per lui. E c´era anche Chloe- o la zia Chloe come Alex la chiamava affettuosamente. Il suo aiuto era stato meraviglioso, specialmente con suo figlio che, come accade coi bambini a volte, era mezzo innamorato di lei.

"Martha, posso chiederti un ultimo favore? "

"Certo, Lex. "

"Sto pensando… Vorrei assicurare il futuro dei bambini nel caso mi accadesse qualcosa. Sto progettando di rimettere a galla la Lexcorp. "

"Sei sicuro che questa sia la cosa megliore, caro? "

"Hai paura delle mie vecchie abitudini di Luthor, Martha? "

"Non vorrei che tu rischiassi di perdere tutto quello che hai costruito con tanto sforzo, Lex, per rimediare alla morte di Lana. "

"Non sai cosa si prova, Martha,a non poter salvare la persona che ami più della vita stessa perché il tuo proprio sangue ti odia a morte. "

"Non lasciare che l'odio ti consumi, Lex. Hai molto per cui vivere. Nonostante tuo padre, c´è molta gente che ti vuole bene e si preoccupa per te. "

"Mi aiuterai, Martha? Devo mettermi in contatto con Gabe Sullivan e tutta quella gente che una volta ha avuto fede in me. ¨

¨Fa´ una lista di ex azionisti, Lex e cominceremo a chiamarli. Telefonerò a Chloe e vedrò se può dargli una mano, "si offrì Martha.

Erano circa le sei in punto della sera e soltanto Gabe era rimasto nella accogliente cucina di Martha. La riunione con gli azionisti della Lexcorp era stata un successo grazie all´apoggio ed all'entusiasmo del padre di Chloe.

"Gabe, grazie, molte grazie per essere venuto oggi. "

"È stato un piacere, Signor Luthor. "

"Se vuole posso darle un passaggio a casa sua."

"Chloe ha detto che sarebbe passata a prendermi in direzione all'autostazione, Signor Luthor. "

"Sta andando via? "

"Sì, ha prolungato troppo il suo soggiorno e il suo nuovo capo desidera che lei si avvii subito. "

"Il suo nuovo capo? Che cosa è accaduto con il suo lavoro al Daily Planet. ¨

"Non so con certezza ma è meglio non chiederle. Basta soltanto menzionarle l´argomento per vedere i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Amava quel lavoro ed io non riesco a capire perchè lo ha lasciato. Di una cosa sono sicuro: non è stata licenziata. "

Lex si accorse che la sua propria disperazione lo aveva isolato a tal punto che non aveva notato come andavano le cose per Chloe. Ciò nonostante pensava di sapere che cosa o piuttosto chi c'era dietro il suo umore malinconico: Clark Kent. Che cosa aveva fatto questa volta? Chloe meritava un po´ di felicità nella sua vita e Lex la capiva perché lui stesso aveva sofferto l´angoscia dell´amore non ricambiato per molti anni.

"Eccola! "esclamò un Gabe sorridente.

"Ciao, papà! Ciao, Lex! Com´è andata? "

"Meglio di come speravo, Chloe, e devo ringraziare voi due per questo. "

"Datti un po´di credito, Lex, "Chloe aggiunse. "Non sarebbero venuti se non ti avessero rispettato. "

"Zia Chloe! Zia Chloe! "gridò Alex scendendo le scale e saltando su di lei.

"Fa´ attenzione! "esclamò Lex ridendo. "La butterai a terra! "

"Anch'io sono contenta di vederti, Alex, "rispose Chloe, spettinando i suoi capelli castani.

"Vieni a vedere Lilly. C´è qualcosa che voglio mostrarti! "disse un Alex eccitato, trascinandola su per le scale.

"Va bene, va bene. Vengo! Ma non alzare la voce, non vogliamo svegliarla, "aggiunse con rassegnazione, guardando Gabe, Lex e Martha che stavano giù accanto alle scale.

Alex aprì la porta della vecchia stanza di Clark e camminò in punta di piedi vicino alla culla in cui Lilly dormiva.

"Vieni qua, Chloe! "gli disse il ragazzo. "Ti piace la sua nuova camicia di notte? L´ho comprata con i miei propri soldi e la Nonna Martha mi ha aiutato a sceglierlo. "

Chloe rimase alla porta e non si accorse che Lex li aveva seguiti al primo piano. Sebbene non fosse mai stata nel santuario della camera da letto di Clark, le ferite erano ancora troppo fresche. Esplorò con lo sguardo le pareti coperte di poster della NASA e le mensole piene di gingilli del liceo. Tutto era rimasto uguale in essenza, a eccezione della culla e quel profumo inconfondibile- una miscela del talco della bambina, della vaniglia e dei panni puliti; l´aroma del bebè e di Lex. Chiudendo i suoi occhi, Chloe aspirò il profumo confortante ed andò in camera.

"Ti piace? "insisté Alex.

"È bella, Alex, "rispose accarezzando la bambina e baciando con dolcezza la sua morbida guancia.

"Zia Chloe, perchè sei triste? "

"Non sono triste, caro. "

"Allora, perchè stai piangendo? "

"Non sto piangendo, Alex, "rispose lei, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto pulito. "È questo maledetto mascara che mi finisce sempre negli occhi. Non dire a tuo padre che ho detto "maledetto¨ o penserà che sto provando a corromperti, "disse Chloe provando a mitigare la sua angoscia.

"Che cosa non dovrebbe dirmi? "chiese Lex dalla porta.

"Niente. È un segreto fra tuo figlio e me. Vero, Alex? "rispose Chloe

nascondendo il fazzoletto.

"Cosa? "chiese un confuso Alex.

"Ora, piccolo, perchè non vai alla mia macchina a cercare il regalo che ho portato per te? "

"Mi hai portato un presente? "

"Sì, e scommetto che sai di che cosa si tratta dopo tutti quei mesi di allusioni. Avanti, Alex! Vorrei parlare con tuo papà prima di andarmene. "

"Si può sapere a cosa ti riferivi? "chiese Lex quando Alex se ne fu andato.

"Quel ragazzo è proprio tuo figlio, Lex. Sa che cosa vuole e non molla finché non lo ha ottenuto. Non penso che ci sia qualcuno in questo mondo che possa dirvi di ¨no¨ quando tutti e due chiedete qualcosa in un modo così incantevole "

"E che cosa ti ha chiesto, prego? "chiese Lex con il suo sorriso caratteristico.

"Tra poco avrai un giornalista nella tua famiglia, Lex. Comincerà a battere da un momento all´altro. Gli ho appena dato la prima macchina da scrivere che mio papà mi comprò quando ero nel quinto grado, "confessò Chloe sorridendo.

"Devi volere molto bene a mio figlio per dargli qualcosa di così importante, Chloe, "rispose Lex commosso.

" È un ragazzo carino. Tu e Lana avete fatto un gran lavoro con lui, Lex. Si vede che ha ricevuto molto amore nella sua vita. "

"Significa molto sentirti dire questo, Chloe, "rispose Lex emozionato. "Ora… che cosa ti sta succedendo, Chloe? "chiese, cambiando argomento.

"Che cosa vuoi dire? "

"Non fingere davanti a me, Chloe. Mi hai visto nei miei momenti più difficili. È Clark, vero? "

"Sono così trasparente, Lex? Ti devo sembrare patetica. "

"No, Chloe. Non dovresti vergognarti dei tuoi sentimenti. Sono puri. Lui non sa cosa si è perso. "

"La pensi così? "

"Un giorno renderai un uomo molto felice, Chloe. Hai moltissimo amore da dare ma penso che sia il momento di cominciare a pensare a te per una volta. "

"Ma è doloroso, Lex. Non avrei mai pensato di dire questo. Non avrei mai pensato di odiare Lois così. "

"Lois? Vuoi dire Lois Lane? "

"Sì, mia cugina. Puoi crederlo? "disse singhiozzante.

"È per questo che hai rinunciato al Daily Planet? ". Chloe assentì con gli occhi in lacrime.

"Beh, suppongo che un cambiamento d'aria potrebbe aiutarti momentaneamente. Ma dammi retta, Chloe: nascondersi e soltanto nascondersi non ti aiuterà a cancellare ciò che provi

"Lo so. Ma è l'unico modo in cui posso gestirlo, "disse Chloe, scoppiando a piangere.

"Dai, Chloe. Non piangere, "disse Lex abbracciandola forte. "Ti prometto che Clark non sarà l'ultimo uomo che amerai."

"Oh, Lex! Ti ho rovinato la camicia, "si scusò Chloe dopo alcuni minuti.

"Niente che l'acqua ed il sapone non possano risolvere, "disse Lex ignorando il commento. "Allora, scendiamo? O preferisci che ti porti la tua borsetta? "

"Ti dispiacerebbe? Preferirei rifarmi il trucco prima di scendere. "

"Tornerò fra qualche minuto. "

"Grazie, Lex. "

Dieci minuti trascorsero e non c´era ancora segno né di Lex né della sua borsetta.

"Beh, Chloe, sembra che dovrai scendere senza trucco, "disse al suo riflesso nello specchio. "Potresti vederti molto peggio, "mormorò.

"Chloe? Sei là? "chiese Lex, bussando alla porta del bagno.

"Sì. Dove sei stato? Ho pensato che fossi caduto in un buco nero "scherzò aprendo la porta.

"Ecco la tua roba, Chloe, "disse Lex seriamente, passandole la borsetta.

"Cosa è successo, Lex? "chiese Chloe, percependo il suo malessere.

"Mio padre è venuto alla fattoria. "

"Lionel? Che cosa voleva? "chiese Chloe stupita.

"Vuole che ritorni alla Luthorcorp. "

"E che cosa gli hai detto? "

"Neanche per sogno, Chloe, "ripose amaramente.

"Promettemi una cosa, Lex. Da´retta al consiglio di Martha che ti vuole bene. Tuo padre non lo vale. Ricorda tutto quello che Lionel ti ha fatto, Lex. Amando tuoi figli come so che li ami non vorrai che abbiano un genitore che si consumi dall´odio come il tuo. "

"Sei una amica meravigliosa, Chloe e ti auguro il meglio, ¨rispose Lex abbracciandola fraternamente.


	5. Incontro con un Vecchio Amico

**CAPITOLO 5**: Incontro con un Vecchio Amico

Tre anni dopo

Stava nevicando pesantemente a Metropolis e Chloe aveva appena comprato l'ultimo presente di Natale nella sua lista quando un sesto senso le disse di fermarsi e di voltarsi. Era quasi sicura che lui l´avesse riconosciuta malgrado la protezione del suo berretto di lana e la sua nuova pettinatura. Ricordava per esperienza che non c´era niente a questo mondo che sfuggisse al suo radar ed il patetico tentativo di Chloe di passare inosservata a Metropolis non era nessuna sfida per i suoi occhi acuti o piuttosto, per quelle due paia d´occhi, dato che il figlio sembrava aver eredato lo straordinario dono d'osservazione di suo padre.

"Zia Chloe! Zia Chloe! "gridò il ragazzo, lasciando la mano di suo padre.

Chloe si fermò e, abbassando i sacchetti sul marciapiede, si preparò per l´abbraccio affettuoso del ragazzo.

"Guarda chi si vede, Alex! Guarda che cosa vi ha portato Babbo Natale! "esclamò Lex sorridendo avvicinandosi a loro con una mano molto piccola afferrata nella sua.

"Verrai a Smallville, zia Chloe? "chiese Alex con entusiasmo.

"Io… "balbettò Chloe.

"Non seccarla con domande, figliolo. Dalle un po´ di respiro. La stai soffocando! "esclamò Lex.

"Va bene, Alex. Anche tu mi sei mancato! "

"È vero che sei stata in tutti quei posti ritratti nelle cartoline che mi hai mandato? "

"Sì. Mi chiamano la giornalista giramondo!¨ disse Chloe sorridendo a Lex al di sopra della testa di Alex. "Ora, lasciami salutare il resto della famiglia, caro, " gli disse, prendendolo per mano e avvicinandosi a Lex. "E chi sarebbe questa bella signorina? " chiese alla bambina attaccata alla gamba destra di Lex.

"È un po´ timida, "rispose Lex , alzandola.

¨Va bene. Mi piacciono le ragazzine misteriose, "disse Chloe sorridendo quando la bambina nascose la sua faccia contro il collo di suo padre.

"Non saluti alla zia Chloe, Lilly? "chiese Lex.

"Non ti preoccupare, Lex. Lasciala stare. Lo farà quando sarà pronta, "rispose Chloe baciando la testa della bambina.

"Sono geloso, Chloe! Hai baciato ed abbracciato i miei due bambini. Ed io? "disse Lex fingendo di essere offeso.



"E che cosa hai fatto per meritare un bacio? "

"Ho ascoltato il consiglio di un´amica, "gli rispose.

"Beh, allora immagino che te lo meriti, "disse, baciando la sua guancia.

Il profumo di vaniglia, dei panni puliti e dell´acqua di colonia per bambini le invase le narici, causando un tremito inatteso, che lei dissimulò in fretta dicendo: "Fa molto freddo! Che ne direste se vi invitassi a bere una tazza di cioccolata calda? "

"Diremmo… Volentieri´, "rispose Lex con il suo sorriso incantevole.

Il caffè dove si sedettero era stato uno dei posti favoriti di Chloe mentre stava studiando giornalismo a MetU. Non solo serviva il miglior caffè e la migliore cioccolata nella città ma offriva ai suoi clienti un assortimento meraviglioso di libri da sfogliare o leggere a piacere. Chloe fu felice di vedere che Alex condivideva la passione per i libri dei suoi genitori. Appena lui terminò la sua cioccolata e le sue ciambelle, chiese a Lex il permesso di lasciare la tavola e portò Lilly via.

"È un avido lettore e non c´è niente che gli piaccia di più che leggere a sua sorella, "disse Lex, guardando mentre intratteneva Lillian con uno dei libri per bambini di Beatrix Potter.

"Spero che non gli abbia fatto leggere ancora "L'arte della Guerra¨, "gli disse ironicamente Chloe.

"Dovresti conoscermi meglio. "

"Stavo scherzando… "

"Lo so, "Lex rispose, guardandola fisso. "Come stai, Chloe? "

"Sto benissimo, Lex. "

"È vero? Sei sicura? Sei al corrente delle notizie? "

"Sì. "

"E non ti disturba? "

"Mi sono resa conto di non essere mai stata innamorata di lui e auguro felicità a tutti e due. Non era destino, Lex. E tu avevi ragione. Clark non è l'unico ragazzo in questo mondo. "

"E c´è qualcuno all'orizzonte? "

"Forse, "confessò, abbassando i suoi occhi.

"Lo conosco? "chiese con un sorriso.

"Non puoi evitare la tua natura, Lex. Dovresti essere un giornalista. Perché mi stai facendo tante domande? "



"Semplice curiosità, "scrollò le sue spalle. "Che cosa è accaduta con quel fotografo del Daily Planet... James Olsen, vero? "

"Jimmy? Lo conosci? "

"Clark ha accennato a lui. Ha detto che eravate una coppia. "

"Siamo usciti un paio di volte durante il mio praticantato ma non era niente di serio. Sembrava che fossi io a portare i pantaloni e- benché mi considero moderna- non era quello che cerco in un rapporto. "

"Preferisci che sia l'uomo a guidare? "

"Ciò che voglio dire, Lex, è che sebbene credo nell'uguaglianza sessuale, voglio sentire che sono ancora una donna. "

"Eri così franca con lui? "

"Povero Jimmy. Era un tesoro. No, non ho avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità. Gli ho appena detto che non eravamo compatibili. "

"Beh, non mi sorprende. Sei stata sempre la cugina più diplomatica. "

"Sì. Lois è troppo diretta. "

"Forse è in questo che sta la chiave della felicità, Chloe. Noi due siamo troppo riservati e cerebrali. Pensiamo troppo. Mio padre diceva che la mia debolezza era lasciarmi controllare dalle mie emozioni, ma non sono d'accordo. Non sono mai stato più felice che nel momento che ho lasciato che il mio cuore prendesse la decisione più grande della mia vita. E malgrado quello che è accaduto tre anni fa non mi lamento di nulla. Non fraintendermi… Ancora mi manca e vorrei che fosse ancora viva. Ma poi, guardo Alex e Lilly e mi rendo conto che ne è valsa la pena. "

"Vorrei aver il tuo coraggio, Lex. "

"Devi soltanto rischiare. "

"È più facile dirlo che farlo. "

"E questo lo dice la intrepida giornalista che ha osato denunciare il CEO della Luthorcorp in un libro molto popolare? "

"Non avrei potuto farlo senza il tuo aiuto, Lex. "

"Beh, cercami quando sarai pronta a saltare la prossima volta. Sai dove trovarmi, Chloe, "disse in modo criptico.

Le parole di Lex potevano essere interpretate di diversi modi e Chloe era così confusa per ciò che provò dopo la loro riunione che non osò chiedergli degli spiegazioni. Non sarebbe stata la prima 

volta che costruiva una montagna da un granello di sabbia e non aveva voglia di fare una figura ridicola. ´Stai vedendo delle cose che non ci sono , Sullivan. Incolpa la caffeina. Torna alla realtà! Ti stava soltanto offrendo una mano per aiutarti con la tua carriera, vero?´


	6. L intervista

**CAPITOLO 6:** L'intervista

Due mesi dopo

"Pronto? "rispose una voce infantile al telefono.

"Ciao, Lilly, "disse Chloe riconoscendo la voce della bambina.

"Papà, c´è una signora, "disse Lilly, passando il ricevitore a Lex.

"Pronto? "

"Lex? Sono Chloe. Mi dispiace disturbarti a casa ma la tua segretaria mi ha detto che non sei andato in ufficio questa settimana. "

"È vero, Chloe. Le telefonate degli amici sono sempre benvenute. A proposito dove sei stata? Non ti abbiamo sentita per due mesi! "

"Dappertutto, "rispose in modo vago.

"Se non ti conoscessi direi che mi stai evitando. "

"Cosa? No! Sono stata realmente occupata. Il mio editore vorrebbe che portassi il mio letto all'ufficio! Ottenere riconoscimenti non è facile, sai. "

"Sei sicura che questo non abbia niente a che vedere con... "

"No! "disse con veemenza.

"Con Clark? "concluse Lex.

"Clark? "

"Sì. Cosa credevi che volessi dire? "

"Ti ho già detto che non sono mai innamorata di Clark, Lex. "

"Allora, perché non sei venuta a Smallville ultimamente? Dovresti ricordare che Gabe è il mio impiegato e che se lui si preoccupa per sua figlia il suo lavoro viene danneggiato, "aggiunse Lex con un'aria seria.

"Non c´era motivo per essere preoccupato, Lex. "

"Siamo stati tutti preoccupati, Chloe. Non fare qualcosa del genere mai più. Almeno, invia una cartolina ad Alex per farci sapere che tutto va bene. E telefona a tuo padre ogni due giorni. "

"Mi stai rimproverando, Lex? "



"Ho bisogno di dar ordini a qualcuno, Chloe, "disse con un sorriso. "Sto scherzando. Sono soltanto un amico preoccupato. Inoltre sai come diventa tuo padre quando è in ansia. "

"Non ha ancora cambiato il suo repertorio di brutti scherzi? "

"Non saprei dirti. Cerco di evitarli non appena li vedo arrivare. "

"E beh, tutti lo amiamo così com'è, "rispose rassegnata.

"Il suo aiuto è stato meraviglioso, Chloe. Non avrei potuto fare niente senza di lui ed il resto del consiglio direttivo. Sai che i bambini ora sono la mia priorità perciò ho dovuto delegare molto. Grazie alla tecnologia posso fare la maggior parte dei miei affari da casa.¨

"A proposito di affari, Lex. L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato mi hai detto… "

"Che avresti saputo dove trovarmi. L´ho detto davvero, Chloe. Cosa posso fare per te? "

"Mi chiedevo… Ho una scadenza che si avvicina rapidamente e ho bisogno di una storia per la sezione finanziaria del giornale. Saresti disposto a concedermi un'intervista? "

"Potrei fare un'eccezione per un´amica. Sai che cerco di essere lontano dalla stampa, principalmente per proteggere i bambini. "

"Potrei mandarti un fax con le mie domande? "

"Perché non vieni personalmente, Chloe? Alex muore dalla voglia di vederti. "

"Digli che gli scriverò, Lex. Ma davvero non posso venire. "

"Da che cosa ti stai nascondendo sta volta, Chloe? "

"Non mi sto nascondendo. … Ti sto soltanto chiedendo un favore per aiutare un´amica che devo sostituire al giornale. Sai che non mi dedico alle finanze. Sono una giornalista investigativa in fondo. "

"Diciamo che me lo sorbisco per il momento ma ricorda ciò che ti ho detto quando fuggivi da Clark. "

"Ti ringrazio del tuo aiuto, Lex. Ti invierò le domande domattina. Mi dispiace ma devo davvero andare. "

"Va bene, Chloe, "ripose Lex. "Non sparire. "

"Scriverò, lo prometto. Arrivederci, Lex. Saluti ai bambini, "concluse, attaccando più confusa di quando gli aveva telefonato.


	7. Vecchie Compagne di Classe

**CAPITOLO 7**: Vecchie compagne di classe

Chloe aveva avuto delle giornate lavorative abbastanza faticose ultimamente. Non solo si era occupata dei suoi compiti ma si era anche offerta volontariamente di fare degli straordinari al lavoro e di sostituire chiunque si fosse ammalato o volesse spendere più tempo con la sua famiglia.

Nonostante il mondo del New York Times fosse molto competitivo, Chloe non si ingannava sul vero motivo dietro il suo sovraccarico di lavoro. Le scadenze erano la giustificazione migliore per mantenere la sua mente occupata con dei pensieri diversi da quelli su un certo ex-miliardario diventato padre amorevole. Appena Chloe si fu resa conto di aver cambiato la sua ossessione per Clark con un´altra decise di smetterla, e allontanarsi da Smallville era ancora l'unico meccanismo di difesa che conosceva. L'ironia poteva funzionare con Clark ma Lex se ne sarebbe accorto subito e Chloe non aveva voglia di essere rifiutata un´altra volta.

Il suo capo e i suoi compagni di lavoro avevano notato che stava trascurando le sue abitudini di riposo e la sua dieta. Era dimagrita ed aveva delle occhiaie. Chloe si prendeva gioco delle loro osservazioni e diceva che non c´era niente che amasse più dell'odore della stampa e del mormorio della redazione. Tuttavia, il suo capo la pensava diversamente e le diede ventun giorni di ferie obbligatorie.

Avendo tanto tempo libero Chloe quasi impazzì. Pensare di tornare a Smallville era inammissibile. Tuttavia, c´era un'alternativa possibile ora che il suo rapporto con Clark e Lois era di nuovo normale, avrebbe potuto alloggiare da loro qualche giorno. Purtroppo, c´era un piccolo dettaglio che gli rovinò il suo programma; secondo Gabe, Lex sarebbe stato a Metropolis per andare alla riunione mensile del consiglio di amministrazione e lei non voleva spendere tutto il tempo chiusa nell´appartamento per evitarlo. Chloe stava cominciando a disperarsi, quando una telefonata dalla sua vecchia compagna di università Vicki Vale gli fornì un´ancora di salvezza. Non c´era niente come una quindicina di giorni a Gotham per dimenticare la sua angoscia.

Vicki notò che la sua amica non aveva mangiato un cibo adeguato per giorni e che aveva perso delle ore di sonno, se le sue occhiaie non mentivano.

"Ti trovo molto male, Chloe, "disse Vicki crudelmente franca come al solito.

"Hey, Vicki! Non era questo il benvenuto che aspettavo. "

"Sai che le bugie non mi sono mai piaciute e che non posso fare altro che dire quello che penso. "

"Si! Mi ricordi Lois. "

"Cosa succede? Sei ancora innamorata di quel fattore diventato giornalista? "

"No, quello è nel passato. Siamo nuovamente migliori amici. "

"Allora… come si chiama? "



"Perché deve essere un uomo, Vicki? "

"Sono una esperta nel mal d'amore, Chloe. "

"Sì, lo so. Ma sei sempre dall´altra parte. "

"Cosa vuoi dire? "

"Chi muore per te questa volta? "

"Non tentare di deviare la mia attenzione, Chloe. Era di te che stavamo parlando. Andiamo; ho parcheggiato la mia macchina qui vicino. Ti farai la doccia, mangerai qualcosa di caldo e andrai a letto. E poi, mi dirai tutta la verità e niente altro che la verità. "

"Chi sei? L' inquisizione? "chiese Chloe con un piccolo sorriso.

"È una delle cose che abbiamo in comune. "


	8. Appuntamento Doppio

**CAPITOLO 8**: Appuntamento Doppio

"Dai, Chloe! Ti restano soltanto due notti a Gotham e non le passerai davanti la TV guardando i vecchi film classici e sgranocchiando il mio cioccolato. Bruce ci ha invitato a cenare fuori. Porterà anche un suo amico. "

"Non andrò a un appuntamento alla cieca, Vicki. E nel mio stato d´animo finirò per offendere Bruce o per spaventare l'altro povero diavolo. "

"Non essere una guastafeste, Chloe. Bruce mi ha detto che il suo amico ha bisogno di rilassarsi disperatamente. Secondo il mio fidanzato, prende le sue responsabilità troppo sul serio. "

"Un noioso maniaco del lavoro! Appunto quello che il mio medico mi ha prescritto …. Non scherzare, Vicki! "

"Conoscendo Bruce, posso prometterti che almeno sarà un conversatore intelligente. E tu sei molto portata per conversare. Dai! Fallo per me, Chloe. Ti prometto che non ti chiederò mai nient´altro, "Vicki la pregò. "Va bene. Almeno nel tempo che resta del tuo soggiorno. "

"Va bene. Va bene. Immagino che te lo devo per sopportarmi tutto questo tempo. Ma c´è un piccolo problema; non ho niente di appropriato da indossare. "

"Quello si può risolvere. Faremo acquisti. Andiamo, Sullivan. Muoviti! "

Vicki e Chloe arrivarono all´esclusivo ristorante francese "Les Amoreux "con dieci minuti di anticipo. Il capo cameriere dette loro il benvenuto e le accompagnò alla tavola prenotata sul nome di Bruce Wayne.

"Vi porto qualcosa da bere mentre aspettate i signori, mesdames? "

"Due bicchieri di vino bianco freddo, per favore, Henri. "

"Certamente, signora. "

"Smettila di giochellerare con il tuo vestito, Chloe. Sei splendida. "

"Non sono abituata a portare una scollatura così profonda, Vicki. Non avrei dovuto ascoltarti "

"Dovresti mostrare ciò che Dio ti è dato, Chloe. I tailleur stano bene per andare a lavorare ma… Madonna, eccoli! In punto. Rallegrati, Chloe! Ti posso garantire che non solo sarà un conversatore intelligente… Se non avessi visto Bruce prima, avrei preso il suo amico al lasso. "

"Vicki! "disse Chloe rimproverandola. "Potrebbero sentirti! "aggiunse a voce bassa.

"Bruce! "disse Vicki, dandole un bacino sulle labbra.

"Buona sera, Vicki, "rispose Bruce con un sorriso nella sua voce.



Chloe stava di spalle alla porta ma un sesto senso la tese, un sesto senso e un profumo di vaniglia. _"Smettila, Sullivan. Non è l'unico uomo ad usare quel profumo, "disse a se stessa. "Dio non potrebbe essere così crudele, vero? "_ pensò.

"Perché non ci presentiamo? "disse Wayne, cortese come al solito.

"Vicki, il mio vecchio amico Lex Luthor. Lex, la mia fidanzata e giornalista locale, Vicki Vale. "

"Molto lieto, Signorina Vale, "rispose Lex stringendo la sua mano.

Chloe ebbe mal di stomaco all´improvviso e si rese conto che doveva alzarsi e voltarsi o Bruce l'avrebbe considerata maleducata e scortese.

"Ora, Lex. Permetti che ti presenti… "

"La Signorina Chloe Sullivan, "concluse Lex con un luccichio nei suoi occhi e il sorriso furbesco che Chloe ricordava della sua epoca di celibato.

"Lex, " bisbigliò Chloe.

"Vi conoscete? "gli chiese Bruce stupito.

"Oh, sì! Ci conosciamo da quindici anni, vero, Chloe? "

"Sì, è vero. "

"Ciò nonostante ha trascurato la nostra amicizia negli ultimi mesi. Ricordo che aveva promesso di scrivere a mio figlio ma le sue lettere sono state poche e sporadiche … "

"Beh… adesso vi potete mettere al corrente…, " aggiunse Bruce percependo la tensione fra i due.

"Certamente. Avrete del tempo a sufficienza per parlare durante la cena. Ora, se ci scusate, andremo alla toilette. Perché non ordinate nel frattempo? "aggiunse Vicki, prendendo Chloe dal braccio e trascinandola alla toilette.

Vicki chiuse la porta della toilette e controllò che i cubicoli fossero liberi.

"Ora che siamo sicure che non c´è nessuno che ascolti, parliamo. "

"Lo sapevi? "

"Ti giuro di no. Bruce non mi ha detto il suo nome al telefono. Ma vedendolo ora capisco perché una donna potrebbe essere cotta per lui. "

"E non lo hai visto coi suoi bambini. "

"Chloe, Chloe. Sei stata sempre una romantica. "

"Cosa farò? "supplicò Chloe.



"Rinfrescati, armati di valore e avanti, amica mia! "

"Non lo conosci come me, Vicki. Se ne renderà conto. "

"E allora? La fortuna non capita a quelle che non si buttano. "

La cena fu una prova difficile ma Chloe riuscì a mangiare tutto che gli fu servito ed a rispondere in modo composto ogni volta che qualcuno le rivolse la parola. Lex fece mostra delle sue buone e impeccabili maniere e si accertò che la conversazione fosse fluida, dando un´occhiata a Chloe ogni volta che lei simulava essere occupata con l'alimento nel suo piatto. Una volta che mangiarono il dessert, Vicki decise di farsi carico della questione.

"Bruce, non ti va di ballare con me stasera? "

"Sì, ma non vorrei… "

"Sono sicura che hanno abbastanza da parlare, " rispose Vicki, trascinando Bruce alla pista da ballo.

"Sei troppo silenziosa stasera, Chloe. "

"Mi dispiace, Lex. Scusami per non avere scritto come avevo promesso. "

"Non dovresti chiedere scusa a me, Chloe. È mio figlio con cui dovresti parlare. Non si può fare delle promesse ad un ragazzo se non si ha l´intenzione di mantenerle, "disse Lex seriamente.

"Non è stata mia intenzione. Te lo giuro, Lex, "rispose Chloe con gli occhi pieni di lacrime

"Che ti succede, Chloe? Quel vestito ti sta d'incanto ma soltanto un uomo cieco non si accorgerebbe che sei troppo stressata. Quanto sei dimagrita? "

"Era ora di cominciare una dieta per liberarmi dei chili che ho ottenuto l´ultimo Natale. "

"L'ultima volta che ti ho vista sembravi perfetta … Clark mi ha detto che tutto va bene tra voi due, che siete amici di nuovo. "

"Sì, "disse, alleviata perché lui scelse di cambiare argomento. "Noi tre ci vediamo occasionalmente quando sono a Metropolis. "

"Hai sentito le buone notizie? "

"Sì. Lois mi ha telefonato il mese scorso. Non so come farà Clark a fronteggiare le sue bizze. Dovrà ammanettarla ad una sedia per mantenerla a casa durante la sua gravidanza. "

"Ti ha detto che Clark non vuole che lei lavori? "

"Sì e in un linguaggio molto pittoresco, "disse con un sorriso.



"Scommetto. E tu che ne pensi? "

"Sono felice per loro. Perché? "

"Semplice curiosità … Clark sarà un papà meraviglioso. "

"Ha avuto due dei migliori insegnanti. "

"A differenza di me. "

"Stai cercando dei complimenti? "

"Cosa vuoi dire? "

"Non ho mai visto un genitore più amorevole, Lex. Io non avrei avuto la tua forza per crescere due bambini piccoli da sola al tuo posto. "

"Ho avuto molto aiuto dai miei amici. Martha è stata una santa, badandogli ogni volta che ho avuto una riunione mensile del consiglio di amministrazione o un'emergenza. Ed anche tu mi hai aiutato… "

"Io? "

"Sì, la tua amicizia è stata molto importante per me, specialmente quei primi mesi in cui ho dovuto dedicarmi interamente a Lilly e tu ti sei accertata che Alex non fosse trascurato. Non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per quello. Sarai una madre stupefacente, Chloe. "

"Beh, con la mia fortuna nel campo romantico, penso che il mondo dovrà aspettare molto tempo un mio bambino, "disse Chloe arrossita, abbassando i suoi occhi.

"Andiamo. Mi fai l´onore? "disse Lex, offrendole la sua mano. "Non posso disonorare il mio cognome. Nessuno potrà dire che un Luthor ha piantato una donna mentre tutti stavano ballando. "

"Sono una pessima ballerina, Lex. "

"Io guido. Se non sbaglio, ti piace che sia l´uomo a guidare mentre stai ballando, "aggiunse Lex con un sorriso furbesco.

"Sei stato sempre molto abile con le parole, Lex. "


	9. Sulla Pista da Ballo

**CAPITOLO 9:** Sulla pista da ballo

Chloe non si era mai sentita così inadeguata nella sua vita. L´ambiente, la musica, la cena ed il suo compagno di ballo non facevano altro che ricordarle che lei non apparteneva a quel mondo. Lex poteva essere abituato allo stile di vita della classe media ma non poteva negare la sua creanza e la compagnia che frequentava. Quella notte non lasciò spazio a dubbi nella sua mente; lui era inaccessibile.

"Cosa stai pensando? "la interruppe Lex.

"Non sono sicura che ti piacerebbe. ¨

¨Mettimi alla prova. "

"È inutile. "

"Ho già visto quello sguardo, Chloe. È lo stesso che avevi a causa di Clark. Ora so senza alcun dubbio che quella storia è nel passato… Hai già parlato con quest´altro tizio? , " chiese Lex, percependo la tensione della ragazza nelle sue braccia.

"Non ne posso parlare. "

"Perché no? "

"Non è la tradizione che sia la donna a fare il primo passo, Lex. "

"Sei all´antica, Chloe. "

"Ti ho detto cosa mi aspetto da un rapporto serio. "

"Sí, lo so. Non ti piace essere tu a portare i pantaloni. "

"Esatto! Inoltre, che io sappia, lui può non provare lo stesso per me e finirei per fare una figura ridicola. Ho già provato la mia quota d´amore non ricambiato, Lex. "

"Non hai pensato che magari questo tizio a cui sei interessata potrebbe avere paura di fare il salto? "suggerì Lex, facendole alzare il mento con le dita.

"No, non ci ho pensato, "Chloe rispose, evitando i suoi occhi acuti.

"Forse dovresti incontrarlo a metà strada. "

"Forse sono io ad avere paura, Lex. Torniamo a tavola? "disse, temendo che le sue gambe cedessero da un momento all´altro.

"Certo, Chloe. Ti ringrazio del ballo. È stato veramente rivelatore, "rispose, baciando la sua mano delicatamente.



"Sei un ballerino eccellente, Lex, "disse Vicki quando la coppia si sedette alla tavola.

"Uno dei benefici accessori di frequentare un collegio, Signorina Vale. Sei d´accordo, Bruce? "

"È molto utile quando ci sono delle belle donne vicino. Sta bene, Signorina Sullivan? Sembra pallida, "chiese Bruce preoccupato.

"Temo che sia colpa mia, " lo interruppe Vicki, dandogli una pedata sotto la tavola. "L´ ho tirata fuori dal letto presto stamattina e l´ho costretta ad aiutarmi a riordinare il mio appartamento. È esausta, poverina. "

"Dì alla tua amica che dovrebbe prendere alcune lezioni di recitazione se vuole vincere un premio dell'accademia nel futuro, "bisbigliò Lex nell´orecchio di Chloe. "Finiremo la conversazione che abbiamo iniziato sulla pista da ballo presto, Chloe, ¨aggiunse, mettendole lo scialle sulle spalle.

Quando furono ritornate all´appartamento di Vicki, Chloe si rinchiuse nella camera degli ospiti e cominciò a fare la valigia.

"Chloe! Chloe! "gridò Vicki, bussando alla porta. "Che cosa stai combinando? "

"Me ne vado, "rispose Chloe, aprendo la porta.

"Hai ancora un altro giorno di ferie. Perché non aspetti fino a domattina? "

"Ho già prenotato l'ultimo posto disponibile sull´aereo di mezzanotte a New York. "

"Che cosa ti ha detto nella pista da ballo, Chloe? "

"Non lo so, Vicki, "rispose Chloe con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Mi trasmette dei segnali confusi tutto il tempo. Un momento penso che stia parlando di sè e un secondo dopo non sono sicura. "

"Non c´é un modo di scoprirlo? "

"Lex ha saputo sempre quello che voleva e non ha mai avuto paura di prenderlo, Vicki. Se io fossi ciò che desidera, lo direbbe senza giri di parole. "

"Ricordati, Chloe, che stiamo parlando d´un uomo che ha sofferto una grande perdita quasi quattro anni fa, una perdita per la quale si è sentito colpevole. Pensi che sia facile per lui rischiare il suo cuore un´altra volta? "

"Non posso rimanere qua mentre lui decide cosa vuole, Vicki. Quando sarà pronto, se mai lo sarà


	10. Finendo una Conversazione

**CAPITOLO 10:** Finendo una conversazione

Era la notte di Natale e Lex aveva appena messo i bambini a letto dopo una cena succulenta dai Kent. Stava facendo dei pacchetti regalo coi libri per Alex e la bambola che aveva promesso a Lilly, quando sentì bussare alla porta della cucina. Vide l' espressione preoccupata sul viso di Gabe Sullivan dietro il vetro ed il battere del suo cuore si accelerò quando ricordò Lana e quel tragico Natale quattro anni prima.

"Mi dispiace disturbarla, Signor Luthor. "

"Qualcosa non va, Gabe? "

"È Chloe, Signor Luthor. Non riescono a trovarla, "gli disse Gabe preso dall´angoscia.

"Avanti, Gabe. Calmati… . Ecco un bicchiere d´acqua. Mi dispiace ma non ho niente di più forte; sai che ho smesso di bere alcol quando mi sono sposato. Ora, dimmi. Dov´era Chloe prima di sparire? "

"Il suo capo mi ha telefonato stasera. Mi ha detto che lei era dietro una storia in Arabia Saudita. Qualcosa a che fare col traffico di armi. L´editore mi ha informato che Chloe aveva telefonato al giornale tutti giorni ma non si è fatta sentire in tre giorni. "

"Lasciami telefonare alla Signora Kent, Gabe, per vedere se posso portare i bambini da lei. Nel frattempo, chiama l'aeroporto di Metropolis e prenotami un posto sul primo volo in Arabia Saudita. Non preoccuparti, Gabe, la troveremo. "

"La ringrazio, Signor Luthor. "

"Di niente… Se trovo tua figlia e lei mi accetta, potrai cominciare a chiamarmi per nome, Gabe. "

UN OSPEDALE IN ARABIA SAUDITA

Chloe stava guarendo in un letto d'ospedale dopo aver ricevuto qualche ferita superficiali come conseguenza d´una scaramuccia fra due trafficanti rivali. I soldati che l´avevano trovata le dissero che si poteva considerare fortunata visto che era una delle poche superstiti. Loro non potevano capire cosa faceva una donna sola nel deserto.

Era mezzogiorno ed il sole bruciava. Essere l'unica paziente femminile nella guardia medica aveva qualche vantaggio; per esempio, avere una stanza soltanto per sè con una finestra che dava al cortile.

"Come sta la paziente oggi? "gli chiese una voce maschile che conosceva benissimo.

"Lex? "bisbigliò Chloe, alzando i suoi occhi per guardarlo in faccia.

"Sei veramente tu? "aggiunse, chiedendosi se il calore del sole non le stesse giocando dei brutti scherzi.



"Se Maometto non va dalla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto. "

"Cosa stai facendo qui? "

"Sono venuto a finire una conversazione che abbiamo cominciato alcuni mesi fa su una pista da ballo. "

"Come mi hai trovata, Lex? "

"Quando un Luthor vuole qualcosa, non la molla finché non l'ha ottenuta, te ne ricordi? "

"Sono molto felice di vedere una faccia amichevole, Lex, "gli rispose, accettando il suo abbraccio e resistendo alla tentazione di leggere fra le linee. "Chi ti ha detto che stavo qui? "

"Gabe è venuto da me a Natale. Aveva ricevuto una telefonata dal tuo capo che ha detto che non ti eri messa in contatto con il giornale ultimamente. Tuo padre era preoccupatissimo … come me, "finì con un tremore nella sua voce. "Ho perso Lana un´altro Natale e l'unico pensiero che mi veniva in testa era che potevo perdere anche te, "aggiunse, inchinandosi e dandole un bacio sulla sua fronte.

"Lex? "gli chiese Chloe, i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Uhm…, "rispose, guardando dritto nei suoi occhi.

"Posso chiederti qualcosa? "

"Qualsiasi cosa che tu voglia, cara, "le rispose, asciugando con tenerezza un paio di lacrime che scorrevano lentamente sulle sue guance.

"Di chi parlavi sulla pista da ballo? "

"Non lo sai? "

"Ti prego, Lex, non prenderti gioco di me, "lo supplicò, lasciando che le lacrime scorressero liberamente.

"Non lo farei mai, Chloe. Ti voglio bene. Ho pensato che fosse chiaro che stavo parlando di me stesso. Abbiamo parlato di noi da quando abbiamo condiviso quella tazza di cioccolata a Metropolis. "

"Perché non hai parlato chiaramente su quella maledetta pista da ballo, Lex? Perché devi sempre parlare enigmaticamente? "

"Pensavo che ti piacesse quello di me. Il judo verbale, ti ricordi? "

"Mi è sempre piaciuto discutere con te, Lex, ma non quando stiamo parlando della mia vita romantica, o la mancanza d´una. "



"Non ho potuto fare il salto in quel momento, Chloe. Fino a quella notte, avevo ancora dei dubbi sui tuoi sentimenti per Clark. Il fatto che tu abbia evitato di venire al mio incontro mi ha fatto sperare ma… avevo bisogno di sentirlo da te. "

"Come mi potevo confidare con te, Lex? Avevo visto come la morte di Lana ti avesse colpito; cosa sentivi per lei... Non c´era posto nel tuo cuore per me, emotivamente parlando. Non potevo mai essere nient´altro che una amica per te, "singhiozzò.

"Non fare così, Chloe, "le disse, prendendole il volto tra le sue mani.

"Lana è stata una moglie e una madre meravigliosa e l´ho amata come non avevo mai amato una donna prima. Il mio amore per lei era così grande che ho pensato che non ci sarebbe mai stata un'altra donna per me, ma mi sbagliavo. "

"Davvero? "bisbigliò con un piccolo sorriso.

"Sì. Ti amo, Chloe. Anche Lilly e Alex ti amano. Quando ho detto ad Alex che sarei venuto da te, ha preso i pastelli di Lilly e tutti e due ti hanno fatto un disegno, "disse Lex, tirando fuori una busta dalla sua tasca indirizzata a Chloe in una scrittura infantile.

"OH! "esclamò, coprendo la sua bocca quando spiegò il foglio che era all'interno.

"La mia stessa reazione, "rispose Lex, guardando il disegno che mostrava Alex, Lilly, Lex e Chloe camminando per mano – il ritratto d´una famiglia perfetta.

"La incornicerò, "disse Chloe commossa.

"Gli piacerà. Chloe? "

"Sì? "gli rispose, guardando ancora il disegno affascinata.

"Mi faresti l´onore di essere mia moglie? "

"Che… che cosa? "balbettò Chloe. "Lex, io… non penso… "

"Non lo fare, "la interruppe, posandole due dita sulle labbra. "So cosa stai per dire. Stai pensando al periodo dell'anno e a ciò che è accaduto quattro Natali fa. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per accettare che Lana se n'era andata per sempre, ma questo Natale ho deciso che era ora di affrontare i vecchi fantasmi. Sono andato al cimitero a visitare la sua tomba e l´ho vista, Chloe. Sembrava così pacifica… Mi ha sorriso e… le ho raccontato tutto. Ho parlato con lei come facevamo quando era ancora viva. Le ho parlato dei Kent e di come mi hanno aiutato a recuperare le mie forze, "disse Lex, commosso, "e poi, le ho raccontato di te e di quanto sei stata meravigliosa con i bambini. Lei ti voleva bene, Chloe. Lo sai, vero? "

"Sì. E nonostante il fatto che sembrava riuscisse ad ottenere l'attenzione di ogni uomo a cui mi interessavo, non ho potuto odiarla. Non si può scegliere la persona di cui innamorarsi. L´ho imparato lungo la strada. "



"Lo sapeva, Chloe. Così come sapeva che tu eri cotta per Clark mentre lui voleva che lei fosse la sua fidanzata, si era accorta dei tuoi sentimenti per me. Quando le ho confessato che questa volta i tuoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, ha sospirato con sollievo e mi ha detto che era ora che vedessi ciò che ho avuto davanti a me tutto questo tempo, "le disse con un sorriso furbesco.

"Ha detto questo? "gli chiese Chloe stupita.

"Sì, Chloe. "

"E non… non… la disturba? "

"Ha detto che era ora di andare avanti e che non potevo chiedere di meglio. Natale è stato il giorno in cui ho perso mia moglie, Chloe, ma è stato anche il giorno in cui mia figlia è nata. Lilly è viva. Alex è vivo. Io sono vivo e tu sei qui. Allora… che ne dici? Mi faresti l´onore di essere mia sposa? "

"OH, Lex! Non dovresti chiedermi di uscire con te per prima cosa? "gli disse singhiozzando.

"Non pensi che abbiamo perso troppo tempo coi giochi, Chloe? "

"Mi piacciono le cene romantiche, i fiori e le candele come a tutte le altre ragazze, Lex. "

"Ti darò tutto questo e anche di più. Avremo tutta una vita di cene romantiche. Non farmi supplicare, Chloe, "gli disse, afferrandole le mani e tracciando dei circoli con i pollici sui polsi di Chloe.

"Penso… "

"A volte siamo troppo cerebrali, cara. È stato quello a tenerci lontani l'uno dall'altro per tanto tempo. Non pensare. Semplicemente ascolta."

"Beh, se me lo chiede così dolcemente, Signor Luthor, la mia risposta è "Sì, Lex, sarò tua legittima sposa, "gli rispose, baciando Lex con passione.

"Allora dirò a Gabe che può cominciare a chiamarmi per nome, "le disse con un sorriso furbesco prima di sigillare la bocca di Chloe con un altro bacio. "Alex sarà al settimo cielo, "aggiunse, bisbigliandole nell´orecchio.

**FINE**


End file.
